Vows
by knwho
Summary: "I know there are those who still believe we can't work, you and I, Slytherin and Gryffindor, pureblood and muggleborn, but I promise you I will prove them all wrong until my last breath". ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE, K-Plus.


**Vows**

**A/N: So I went to a wedding on Sunday where the bride and groom were going to do their own vows. Needless to say, it sucked. I've seen more passion and heartfelted-ness from a cow chewing cud. So I thought I'd take a shot at writing Draco and Hermione's vows. A/U-ish and spoilers, and FLUFF, you have been warned. As always, read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

He stood there in the expansive lush gardens of Malfoy Manor, underneath a white elaborately-designed wooden threshold, tastefully decorated with her favorite flowers, sakura blossoms and frangipani flowers. He stared at the small gathering of guests slowly filing in- if one can call 200 people small, they included his parents, his father being reluctant of the union at first, but relented after an ultimatum and a stern talking to by his mother, cousin and aunt; her parents, cousins, aunts, uncles and a number of muggle friends; his Hogwarts Housemates and their families; her Hogwarts Housemates and their families; Hogwarts professors and then any number of well-wishers and his father's business associates. Looking toward the small gathering crowd consisting of a mixture of former Slytherins and Gryffindors, he wondered what was going on, as they kept peering over their shoulders at him.

When his best friend and best man Theodore Nott returned to his side, he asked, "What were you lot doing?"

"Oh nothing," Theo answered nonchalant.

Draco decided to drop the issue as the last of the guests had taken their seats it was about to begin; his new life.

As the "Wedding March" played, she picked it as she wanted a traditional wedding as possible, and he couldn't deny her, plus Malfoys were all about tradition, except he would be breaking a major one today. He didn't care. He loved her, always have; even if he didn't show it properly when they were younger. The procession of groomsmen and bridesmaids finally stopped; there standing at the end of the aisle was her with her father, ready to be given away. Merlin, she couldn't be more beautiful even if she tried. Her bushy, almond curls were now soft, manageable cascading curls, she wore natural shaded make-up and light pink lipstick. Her dress was a one-of-a-kind, custom-made dress robe from Madam Malkin's using the finest of materials and in whatever design she wanted. Nothing but the best for her, his Hermione.

As she and her father made their way down the aisle, all eyes were trained on her, the measured steps they took gave everyone a good long look at the witch the was the "brains" of the Golden Trio, the one to be named the 'Brightest Witch of Our Time' by the Daily Prophet, and finally the war heroine who nearly sacrificed everything to help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. But to him, she was simply Hermione; sweet but feisty, bold yet calculating, reservedly beautiful and above all, his.

They made their way to him, her father placing her hand in his, patted his shoulder and said, "Take care of her, son," and rejoined his wife and the other guests.

Draco looked at his wife-to-be through her veil, and smiled. Very rarely does one see Draco Malfoy smile so it was sight for all to behold.

Hermione looked at her husband-to-be through her veil, and smiled. If someone had told her that she would be marrying Draco Malfoy, a mere four years after the fall of Voldemort, she would have had them committed. Yes, she loved the man standing in front of her, yes, they weren't on good terms until their Fifth Year when he betrayed his father and joined the Order. He couldn't risk her life being in danger if he could help it. It was there that he revealed to her his feelings toward her, she surprisingly did the same. The Order assigned him to be a spy, thus he did join the Death Eaters and taken the Dark Mark, albeit superficially as the Order had cast a Protection Charm on him. He protected her from his deranged aunt, prior to the Trio's entry into Malfoy Manor, she felt no pain from the Cruciatus Curses, and no lasting effect of the 'mudblood' etching. No, the reason she would have had someone committed for saying she would marry Draco Malfoy so soon is that she liked her freedom, her independence, her life. However, she said 'yes' because of one thing, she couldn't live without him. He had become such an integral part of her life that without him it felt empty; he felt the same way. So here she was at 22, marrying the man that tortured her in school as an adolescent, but had come to love as a teenager.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the presiding official cleared his throat to get the couples' attention. They turned reluctantly, each offering him a sheepish smile or in Draco's case a smirk. As Shacklebolt spoke of love and togetherness and the coming of two individuals from two walks of life, all Draco and Hermione could think of was each other, he held her hand gently drawing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand, a habit he found not that only calms her down but makes him able to convey his inner-most thoughts but only to her. Finally the two broke from their reverie with Shacklebolt announcing, "The bride and groom have decided to recite their own vows. Draco, if you please."

"Granger… Hermione," he began in calm even voice, "I thank you for giving me a chance, I chance I don't truly know I deserve after all I've done to you when we were children, but I thank you because you allowed me to repent and show you how much you mean to me. I know there are those who still believe we can't work, you and I, Slytherin and Gryffindor, pureblood and muggleborn, but I promise you I will prove them all wrong until my last breath; by loving you, any children we'll certainly have," he half-chuckled, then began again in the even tone, "and providing for our family in the best way I know how. I love you Hermione Granger, I love that you are loyal, brave, sweet, loving and certainly a fantastic kisser." This received a laugh from the spectators, and Hermione, herself. "You are my first and only love and intend to keep it that way, we may fight, we may even throw hexes at one another, but I solemnly promise you the same promise before I left," nearly everyone aside from the muggles knew what he was talking about, "I will always keep you safe no matter what, I will always return to you and nothing you do can ever alter my feelings for you. Today, we embark on an amazing journey together, Hermione, one that I can only hope takes us into old age, when we're both wrinkled and grey, and our future children long since grown up, but one where we will always have a never-ending desire for one another."

As he finished he noticed tears and a smile gracing her veiled face, so he broke tradition again, lifting her veil and wiping away her tears. Whispering, "It's fine, love."

That seemed to stop the waterworks and Hermione cleared her throat to speak, "Draco," her voice a little choked up and soft from crying, but she soldiered on, "Draco, you are so different from the schoolboy I used to know, he was pompous, arrogant, thought so highly of himself, you, the young man I fell in love with and the man standing before me now is still all those things just toned down. There is nothing I would change about you, that smirk, which once a upon a time made want to hex you, now is the most endearing feature I find about you, the way you carry yourself, long ago would have made me want to hit you, which I did, and I apologize," he smirked at her, "you've made sacrifices to be with me there is no questioning that, but those sacrifices haven't changed the man I love and will continue to love until my last breath. Giving you a chance was the best thing that ever happened to me, you became my confidant, best friend, lover, and most importantly the one person I can't live without. You came and made yourself a fixture in my life and my heart, and forever you'll stay. You said that we are embarking on an amazing journey together, but I have some news for you Draco Malfoy, our journey began the second I agreed to be your girlfriend. We've gone through hell and back, and in that time we've experienced more than some people do in a lifetime. Those experiences have shaped us a couple, and will undoubtedly shape our future as a family. The children and family we will create is the best of both worlds, and I thank Merlin that you and I are at the center of that, our family will be unique and our family will be one of the best looking, that I'm sure of." This received a laugh and some knowing looks, Draco and Hermione were definitely a fine-looking couple so their union was sure to produce some definite heartbreakers. "I stand here today with you, ready to take on the trials that marriage and the future may bring, but we will prevail because of our love, of our dedication to each other and I stand here today to promise you, Draco Malfoy, my husband-to-be, that nothing can or will ever break our bond."

Kingsley Shacklebolt finally spoke after several minutes of silence reigned where the guests took in the heartfelt nature of the vows just spoken. "Now if there is anyone who believes that this couple should not be joined in marital bliss speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Hermione looked toward Ron, he had liked her in Fourth Year, and they shared a heat-of-the-moment congratulatory kiss since Draco was still a "Death Eater" following the fall of Voldemort but that was as far as they got. He didn't say anything, nobody could really argue that they weren't ideal for each other.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Asked Shacklebolt.

"I do," he said as he stared into her deep brown eyes with a beaming smile and he slipped a wedding band onto her finger.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said as she stared into his intense grey eyes with a beaming smile of her own and slipped a wedding band onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me, as the Minister of Magic, I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Draco didn't need to be told that, he waiting for this, he took Hermione one hand on her waist, the other on her back, turned and dipped her, giving everyone present a show. Hermione did not resist, simply giving in and intensifying the kiss. When he righted her again she beamed and said, "Was that necessary?"

"Of course, Malfoys always put on a good show," and smirked at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy," Shacklebolt announced to thunderous applause, whistles and cheers.

**(***)**

At the reception in the Grand Ballroom of Malfoy Manor a few hours later, Draco sauntered up to the group of Sytherins and Gryffindors that had gathered once again.

"Alright, what's really going on? I've kept my silence long enough."

"Nothing, just passing out some winnings," George Weasley grumbled clearly not to happy.

"What winnings?"

"There was an on-going bet as to who would cry first during the vows, 100:1 on you and 4:1 on Hermione, stupidly no one took the long odds."

"Of course, Weasley, when was the last time you saw me cry?"

"When Bellatrix "tortured" Hermione," Harry supplied.

"Yeah, that was the last time, and only after you lot were freed, because I had to stay in character," Draco admitted.

"Is there anything else, because I'm sure my lovely wife would be _thrilled_ to know that there was illegal gambling going on at _her_ wedding?"

"Only one, there was another bet as to whether Hermione would actually go through with it," George said.

"And the odds on that?"

"200:1 on 'No' and 2:1 on 'Yes'."

"Was there anyone stupid enough to pick 'No'?" Draco laughed.

Ron was the only one that indicated anything. Draco stared at him, not menacingly just out of curiosity.

"So Weasel, how much did you put on Hermione saying 'No'?" Draco snickered.

Turning beet red, Ron mumbled, "50 galleons."

To which Draco laughed out-loud causing a few to turn and look at the former Slytherin Prince.

"Oh Weasel, you never do learn do you," he said as he uncharacteristically slapped Ron on the shoulder.

Clearly, today nothing would ruin his good mood.


End file.
